Invisible
by Naynay1130
Summary: A lovestruck twenty-four year old girl swoons over Puck. All he does is try to get princess Catherine's attention. She sings out her sorrows and pretends she doesn't care that she's invisible. Song fic. Takes place before the Iron king.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was listening to this song on You Tube... and I got this idea. Disclaimer: In no way do I own this song or the iron fey.**

_Invisible - Taylor swift_

"Hey, Chantal, do you think Catherine will like this shirt?"

"Yeah. She'll love it." I love it. He smiled and left. I sat at the small piano in my room, playing and singing my favorite song.

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me"_

I had been desperately in love with Puck since I turned twelve. He never looked at me that way. He was always after the king's eldest daughter, Catherine. He's always been my best friend but I wanted him to be more. I was turning twenty-five in three days. I just wanted him to know how much I loved him.

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah"_

That's all I was invisible. The invisible girl who always stood in the shadows at Elysium and swooned over the jester. The invisible girl who was just there to help Robin Goodfellow try to win over the princess. The invisible girl who desperately wanted him to tell her he loved her.

"_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be"_

I always told him that he deserved someone better. Someone who could understand him. Someone that knew him. But he never listened. He never paid attention.

"_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible"_

I wanted to be there for him. I wanted him to know that I'd never leave him. I wanted him to know how much I cared about him.

"_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize"_

I wanted him to realize that I was the one. The one who loved him. The one who was perfect for him.

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah"_

I wanted him to finally see me. I wanted him to finally look at me the way he looked at her.

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile"_ the song ended. I sighed.

"Oh, Puck, why can't you see that I love you?" a single tear ran down my cheek

"Do you really feel that way?" a familiar voice said.

"Puck?" I jumped to my feet and turned around. "I-I… I was just… How much did you hear?" my voice squeaked. He smirked.

"All of it. I was coming back to give you the, erm, thing you lent me and I heard you singing. I stayed in the doorway the whole time." He came to stand a few inches away from me.

"Oh." I blushed. "I should probably go check on Titania." I started to leave the room, extremely embarrassed.

"Chantal, wait!" he grabbed my upper arm. I looked back at him. His beautiful emerald eyes looked into my blue ones. "The reason I've always been after Catherine was because I thought you'd never look at me that way."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pigeon. I love you." He blushed. I grinned and kissed him.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Ah, don't you love happy endings. I know I do. It was originally going to be a sad ending but then I decided against it. **


	2. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

**A/N: ****I will be starting my account from scratch basically. I will be deleing all stories except for The Faery Goddess. I will try to rewrite The Lost daughter. And I might leave Home there for you guys. I'm not sure if I'll make it a chapter story, thougu. But everything else will be deleted. My fandoms have changed and so has my writing style and interests. If you wanna stick around to see the changes, go ahead. I encourage you. It will involve a lot of anime and Hetalia. But a more serious look on some of these. So have fun with my new style.**


End file.
